The Children of Valdemar
by faeborn2930
Summary: Five youths are Chosen from all over Velgarth. These five are all very special, and must ally together to fight an unknown evil... Totally redone! Divided the story into morning, afternoon and evening for each. Evening up!
1. Morning

Heyla everyone! I'm Lydia, and this is my first fanfic on this site. I've written plenty in my head, of course, but this is the first one that might actually get done, hehe. Two of these characters (Daybright and Teriyel) have been used as my characters on Valdemar RPGs in the past, and the other three I haven't used.  
  
Totally revamped the story. Instead of doing a chapter for each Choosing, I'm doing a chapter for morning, afternoon, and evening, telling what each of the characters is doing right then, and you _can_ count on the stuff you've already read showing up in one of those three times. =D  
  
Disclaimer: Valdemar isn't mine, but the characters are, so lay off! ;P  
  
Morning  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On a small farm two days ride from Haven, Valdemar lived a happy family of six. Merla and Sanl, both farmers, had lived on this land for years before having children, but now they were the proud parents of four boys: Ran, Cae, Tor, and Teriyel.  
  
Teriyel was the youngest and smallest of the boys. Even at 16, he was only 5'6" and far more frail than his older, brawnier brothers. He was also a mute.  
  
At 14, Ter began hearing voices in his mind, and, being a bright boy and an avid reader, he figured out that they were the thoughts of his family. He traveled to a local Temple and learned basic shielding from a Priest who did not recognize the signs of developing Mindspeech in the young boy but knew of shields. After being given basic training, he returned to his family, feeling much happier now that all of that was under control.  
  
But it didn't last forever. After turning 16, the thoughts of his brothers and parents leaked through his awkwardly made shields, and Ter began to fret about what would happen if he couldn't stop it.  
  
But, walking outside on a clear early morning, hearing thoughts was the last thing on his mind. Rose, Beau, Winn, Vine, and Blue, the five milk- cows the family owned, were all waiting for his in the barn for him to get his chores done with. He walked in and smiled at them as they lowed quietly at him, then walked over to the bench on the side of the barn to grab a pail.  
  
In doing so, he made enough noise to cover up the sound of bell-like tones ringing on the dirt floor, but he did realize that the cows had gone completely silent suddenly. He turned around with his bucket prepared to swing at someone, half-expecting a hostile intruder-  
  
-and was astonished to see the most beautiful horse he'd ever seen in his life trotting calmly towards him. Her coat was the purest of white and her hooves were silver and made bell sounds on the floor. Even the cows had been caught in the spell the horse had wrapped around them.  
  
But Teriyel realized quickly that this amazing creature was no horse, as he'd first assumed. In fact, it was quite clear when he looked into her eyes...  
  
:I have found you!: he "heard." :You, Teriyel, you are the one that shall be mine! I Choose you, and neither of us shall ever be alone again!: Ter was almost overwhelmed by the joy and love that came to fill an empty place in his soul that he'd never known ached, and he knew that the Companion - his Companion, Luna - was feeling this same incredible emotion. Overcome with joy, he wrapped his arm around her smooth, white neck and knew that he was happier than he would ever be in his life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Daybright woke up to the sound of a bondbird shrieking.  
  
"Calm down, Aszre," her father's voice said, sounding stern, but not angry. "You'll wake up Daybright!"  
  
"Too late," she called out, groaning and turning over onto her stomach.  
  
~It's too early to get up.~ she thought with a sigh as she squeezed her eyes shut to block out the light coming in through her window. Her stomach rumbled, ignoring her protests. ~Well, I guess it's not _that_ early.~  
  
She heard footsteps getting slightly louder as someone approached her room, and judging from the sound, it was her father. "Sorry, beloved," Nightsong said with a quiet chuckle as he reached down to tousle her hair.  
  
Daybright mumbled something unintelligible, and her father chuckled again and left her alone. She heard Aszre hooting softly in the main room, making her thankful again that she didn't have a Bondbird.  
  
~I give up,~ she thought, struggling out of her hammock and onto her feet. ~I'm hungry, anyway. And Deerfoot and Starsong and I have plans for the afternoon!~ Daybright laughed aloud, feeling awake and functional, as she stripped off her night clothing and pulled on some comfortable scouts' clothes for breakfast.  
  
"Morning, father," she called out as she walked past him. "Is mother still asleep?"  
  
He grinned and rolled her eyes. "Of course. It'd take the ekele falling down to wake her this early!"  
  
Though Daybright was a full member of k'Valdemar Vale and had been since birth, she was in truth only half-Tayledras. Her mother was a Valdemaran Bard that had traveled to the Vale for her Journeywoman period, and had fallen in love with Nightsong while she was here. Nightsong was a Healer and singer.  
  
~They're such hopeless romantics,~ she thought with a grin as she descended the heights down to the ground level.  
  
"Morning, Setna!" Daybright called out cheerfully to the head hertasi of the Vale as she passed by her. "How are you on this beautiful morning?"  
  
Setna grinned and bowed slightly. "I am perfectly fine, Daybright. Did your father wake you up?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Yes, him and that silly owl!" she laughed. "Do you know if Deerfoot is awake?"  
  
"Yes, she is," Setna replied. "She was waiting for you, actually - she said for me to tell you she picked up some food for you and she's at her ekele."  
  
"Great! You're the best, Setna." With that, the young woman jogged off towards her best friend's house.  
  
She arrived only a few moments later - Deerfoot lived with her mother, whose ekele was very close to Daybright's. She clambered up the ladder Deerfoot loved and entered to see her friend sitting in the main room.  
  
"Daybright, heyla!" the scout grinned. "What miracle got _you_ out of bed at this hour?"  
  
"Aszre, of course." She grinned right back. "Are you ready for The Master Plan this afternoon?"  
  
"Erm, not really," Deerfoot admitted. "Should we get Starsong over here too?"  
  
She nodded enthusiasticaly, and Deer's red-tailed hawk Bondbird Hrei immediately chirped, hopped from his perch to the window ledge, then leaped out the window.  
  
"He'll get her," Deer said. The two girls started to eat as ravenously as only teenagers can, and Starsong entered a few minutes later, holding Hrei on her arm.  
  
"Is this yours?" she asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow. Starsong looked beautiful, as always. She was clad in some comfortable, but very nice-looking mage robes, and her brown hair, currently bleaching white, was put up in the back with two intricately carved wooden rods.  
  
Deerfoot simply nodded, her mouth full of food, as Starsong let Hrei off onto his perch and she sat down next to them.  
  
"I assume this is about the plan?" she asked with a grin.  
  
"Of course!" Daybright grinned, and she proceeded to outline it for them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akilah had been up with the sun that morning, just as she was every morning. As the main slave of Mistress Ailasia Odilissa Kedilim, wife of Master Delann Kedilim, she had to make sure everything was just the way her Mistress liked it, or else she would pay for it in lashes across her back.  
  
The young woman sighed mentally, not daring to sigh aloud, as she quickly chose the jewelry that would best match her mistress' outfit and arranged it on the table in front of the mirror. The mistress always liked to see how beautiful she looked immediately after putting on her jewelry.  
  
After arranging everything and making sure there were no tangles in the necklace, missing charms on the bracelet, or bends in the ring, it was Akilah's duty to assist in the kitchen. Though she didn't have to cook any of the food, thank goodness, she had to help out the ones that _did_ have to cook in any way she could - fetching more wood for the ovens, stirring soup, and other menial tasks that didn't require much skill, if any.  
  
"Akilah! Get over here and set the table!" Head Cook Rella shouted as she checked on one of the many breakfast dishes. Even breakfast was an enormous deal at the Kedilim estate.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Akilah replied, doing her best to sound meek. One did not wish to sound grumpy, overenthusiastic, or even kind - the Kedilims liked their servants quiet, and they did not like it when they were reminded that the servants were humans, too, by seeing that they had distinct personalities.  
  
But she tried not to really think about that very often.  
  
She hurried over to the table and took the napkins, first putting them through the rings, then laying them at the sides of the dishes that Cook's servant Valini was setting out. The two of them finished quickly, and just in time - the first member of the family, Celia, came into the dining room and sat down at her place.  
  
"Good morning, Lady Celia," Akilah said quietly. Celia was the kindest member of the family. As the second child, she held a bit of sway, and she and Akilah had actually had a conversation once or twice.  
  
"Good morning, servant." Though Celia was kind, she couldn't risk her own neck by pretending like she even knew Akilah's name - it could be portrayed as favoritism and consorting with those of a lower class, which was not allowed.  
  
Lady Gilliana was the next to arrive. She was nearly as cruel as her mother was, and she was the eldest child.  
  
~Oh, I hate her,~ Akilah thought angrily as she stood silently next to the wall in the dining room, awaiting her mistress' presence so she could help her with anything. ~She'll do everything she can to get all the servants punished - it's like she enjoys seeing us in pain! What a horrible person.~  
  
Lord Tiard, the only boy and the youngest of the three children, was next. Only 12 years old, he wasn't really cruel yet, but was beginning to show signs of a love of power and a ruthless nature.  
  
~I hope to Vkandis that I am not here when that one grows up,~ she thought, ~or when Gilliana takes over. That would be. unpleasant.~  
  
At last, Master Delann and Mistress Ailasia entered the dining room, arm in arm with small smiles on both their faces. All the servants in the room bowed low, and Akilah immediately scurried over to pull her mistress' chair out, as did Ceigan, the Master's servant.  
  
Conversation was minimal during breakfast, and Akilah leaned back against the wall, watching and waiting for her mistress' next command, hoping that she could survive another day with the horrible family.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cira was sleeping in the early morning, and she slept until about four hours past dawn. When she _did_ wake, however, it was slowly and in a very relaxed fashion.  
  
~Mmm. a good night's sleep for the first time in ages!~ she thought with a smile as she sat up and stretched. She pulled her fingers through her tangled hair, trying in vain to tame it even a little bit before she got up and faced her friends.  
  
~Well, not all of us are really _friends,_~ she thought to herself. ~Partners, more like.~ Cira was the fighter in a group of six thieves, or thief-types, anyway. The six of them now all lived together in a grubby little apartment in the dirtiest section of Haven, but it was theirs, and it was as safe as they could make it.  
  
Since there were only two girls (Cira and Brina) and neither of them wanted to sleep with the boys, an entire room of the two-room "apartment" had been deemed "the girls' place," so she and Brina had plenty of space to sleep.  
  
Cira threw her legs over the side of the chair she slept in and stood slowly, stretching out every vertebrae in her back as she did so. Brina was not in the room - it must be later than she thought.  
  
The first thing that Cira did was grab the weapons she hadn't worn to bed last night and strap them on for easy access. A knife went into each boot, three throwing knives up her sleeves, and Faithful, her longsword, went at her side.  
  
Since she didn't really have any other clothes to change into, Cira left the girls' room and went into the main room, where three of the others were lounging around on the chairs. A chorus of "good morning!"s greeted her as she entered with a smile.  
  
"Hey guys," she said, sitting down. "What's going on with ya? Where are Licyn and Myran?"  
  
Ty, her best friend, grinned and rolled his eyes. "Licyn? Please. You really think we have _any_ idea?" he laughed. "Myran's out and about, too, we're not sure. Both of them were gone when we woke up."  
  
"We just finished off the last of breakfast, actually," Brina said apologetically.  
  
She shrugged. "That's fine. I'll head out to the market and grab something. See you guys later." With that, Cira stood and left the apartment to go off to the market for some food.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morning was not a peaceful time of day for Aran Smallspring. He was a night-owl, and was often up late reading or practicing with his sword or thinking. basically anything but sleeping. But his Ashkevron cousins felt that morning was a time to get the day started and be as loud as they possibly could about it.  
  
He chuckled mentally as he heard the door to the bachelor hall open up and two sets of feet enter.  
  
"Is he still asleep?" someone asked in a loud whisper. It was his cousin Merral Ashkevron, a 16 year old that acted about five years younger than Aran did, not just one year.  
  
"I don't know. It doesn't really matter, he's missing breakfast!" another replied. This was Aleid, another 16 year old.  
  
He heard them walk over to his bedside, and felt someone roughly shaking him. "C'mon, lazy! Time to get up! You're missing breakfast, and Da says you're to work with Wind today, anyway, and we all know you won't want to miss that." This was said with a hint of jealousy, and Aran could easily understand it.  
  
~Wind? Really?~ he thought to himself, very surprised. ~She's the fastest horse I've ever seen. I- I can't believe they trust me enough to let me work with her! This is great!~  
At last, at long last his dreams were finally starting to take shape. Aran had wanted to work with the horses for the Ashkevrons for years. He'd been fostered over here when he was 14 and had immediately started working with the horses, and though they'd all been fairly easy up till now, letting him work with Wind showed that they really were starting to trust his skill with the horses they were so famous for.  
  
He knew that these cousins, at least, wouldn't be lying and just trying to get him up out of bed. Aleid and Merral combined had less imagination combined than anybody else here had alone, and that was saying something.  
  
"Okay, okay," he said, hiding his excitement behind his sleepiness. Aran struggled out from under the covers to see his cousins grinning widely at him. "What?"  
  
They shrugged, grins fading. He sighed and stood up, then went over to the dresser to grab some clothes appropriate for the riding and training he'd be doing today, then shooed his cousins out with a grin and changed quickly.  
  
Aran practically skipped downstairs in his excitement for the coming day, and met his older cousin Cayr on his way. Cayr was one of his relatives that he really admired and looked up to, and the two of them had quickly become friends, and despite the fact that Aran was two years younger, Cayr still seemed to really enjoy his company.  
  
"Morning, Cayr," he said with a grin.  
  
"Morning, Aran. What's the plan for today?" he asked, returning the grin.  
  
"Not sure," he replied, not wanting to say that the others had told him about Wind until he found out for sure. He didn't want to seem like he was bragging, anyway.  
  
"Well, _I_ know what you're doing," Cayr said, sounding a bit jealous as well. "Da says you get to work with Wind today."  
  
Even Cayr knew? Did _everyone_ know? "Really?" he asked, sounding very surprised. "Aleid and Merral had said something like that, but I didn't know whether to believe them or not."  
  
"Trust me," Cayr said with a small sigh, then a grin and a look of amazement. "You're so lucky, Aran! You're a natural, and now everybody's finally realizing it." He grinned and flushed slightly with the praise. His idol, praising _him_? It almost made his head spin with pride!  
  
The two of them continued down the winding stairs towards the dining hall, and they grabbed some food and sat down. Aran was too nervous and excited to eat. He picked at his food, then finally buckled down and forced himself to eat some fruit.  
  
Cayr finally finished, and the two of them left the hall and went outside. They'd just started walking over to the stables when they heard a big commotion from near the entrance to the Holding. They looked over with alarm to see practically everyone, especially those their age, going over in that direction, all looking surprised and anxious. The two cousins looked at each other, shrugged identical shrugs, then began walking over there, as well.  
  
They arrived, and everyone was talking quite loudly. "What's going on?" Cayr asked Merral and Aleid.  
  
"There's a Companion here!" they replied simultaneously.  
  
"Did it Choose someone already?" Cayr asked.  
  
"Nope," Merral replied. "Not yet. That's why we came over, so it could maybe Choose us!"  
  
Cayr and Aran grinned at each other, then were surprised to see the crowd parting in front of them, making way for. the Companion to step forward.  
  
It was the most beautiful creature Aran had ever seen. She was smallish for a horse, and her coat was the purest of white, her mane and tail like liquid snow falling over her. She stepped forward towards himself and Cayr, and he looked into her eyes.  
  
.her eyes caught and held him, and he felt - something, like she was judging him, weighing him against some unknown standard. And then he knew that he had passed her test when he felt unbelievable love flowing over him, and he returned all of it and more as his eyes filled with tears of joy.  
  
:Aran Smallspring, I am Nianu,: a songlike feminine voice said. :I Choose you, and I love you.: He practically fell forward to hug her.  
  
"I love you too, Nianu." 


	2. Afternoon

Reviewer thanking-time! =D Other people review, too! That'd be cool. . . ;)  
  
Banadar- hehe, better chapter-lengths? ;) I redid the whole story just for you! lol, kidding. But anyway, thank you for the encouragement, I hope you still like it even though I redid it! *grin*  
  
Kerowyn- Thank you! =) *happy dance*  
  
Afternoon  
  
After bidding farewell to his parents and eating a quick breakfast, Teriyel and Luna began to travel, and now in the early afternoon, they were well on their way to Haven, Valdemar.  
  
~Is Haven really as big as I've heard it is?~ he thought, knowing that she could hear him and feeling slightly worried. Would they dislike him because he couldn't actually talk?  
  
:It's quite big,: she replied, :but you won't be out in the city much. You'll be living in the Collegium with the other Herald-Trainees, and they're all very nice,: Luna said comfortingly.  
  
That made him feel a great deal better, and he looked out at the scenery. Basically all he could see were farms like his own, and sometimes they passed by people, all of whom waved happily at him. They rode in silence for some time.  
  
:Now, love,: she said to him out of nowhere, :even though this Choosing thing was a big deal, I have something to teach you now. You know that all Heralds and Herald-Trainees have Gifts, right?:  
  
~Yes,~ he thought, then laughed mentally. ~You'd have to be pretty stupid not to know that!~  
  
:And I know that you've been hearing the thoughts of your family.: He perked up. She knew? Did this mean he _wasn't_ crazy?  
  
:Of course you're not crazy, dear. That's your Gift that's doing that - the Gift of Mindspeech that enables you to hear the thoughts of anyone around you if they're not shielded. You can also put words in other people's minds, so you can talk to them, like I'm doing now.: She gave him a quick lesson on how to do that, and then, at the age of 16, Teriyel spoke his very first words.  
  
:Like... this?: he asked, and then was rewarded with her enthusiastic whicker. :And... I can talk - to anyone now?:  
  
:Yes, you can. Most Mindspeakers can only make people with the Gift hear  
  
them, but yours is so strong that you can make anyone hear you. It might take a little of my help at first, but later on, especially if they're close by and willing to listen, it'll be pretty easy for you.:  
  
He nodded, trying to take all this in. First a Companion comes to Choose him, and now he was learning to talk! What a day already, and it was only the afternoon! They continued their ride, and though they chatted happily, no one ever spoke a word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A fairly good-sized bush on the edge of a luscious path in k'Valdemar Vale shook as two young Tayledras girls crouched behind it, giggling madly. They both slapped hands over their mouths to quiet themselves, but their eyes still shone and they still shook with their silent laughter. Anyone walking by would have rolled their eyes and chuckled as they recognized the laughter - Deerfoot and Daybright, causing trouble again!  
  
The first young woman to recover was Deerfoot, a half-Hawkbrother half-Shin'a'in with tanned skin and dark hair, and was tall and lithe, with blue eyes. The second, Daybright, only now stifling her chuckles, had brown- blonde hair, green eyes, and skin a shade or two lighter than her friend's. They both grinned at each other.  
  
"Icefire is going to kill us for this!" Deerfoot whispered in Tayledras as she peered out at the path beyond their hiding place. "There _is_ a reason that's his use-name, you know! Calm one minute and in a rage the next!"  
  
"Aw, don't worry, Deerfoot," the other girl replied, shrugging off the "danger" of their still-lanky blacksmith-in-training friend with a good natured smile. "He'll think it's funny! Because it is!" she said with emphasis. "Starsong can always cast a spell on him or something, she'll keep us safe."  
  
Deerfoot was a scout in training, and was a natural at blending in and moving silently through the forest, hence her use-name. That was the reason that she, and not Starsong, currently on the way to becoming a Master Mage, was chosen to take this part in The Master Plan. Starsong was leading Icefire down the path they were kneeling next to so the plan could be put into motion. Deerfoot heard their quarry approaching, and tapped her friend's shoulder urgently.  
  
"Daybright, shh! He's coming!" she whispered, and, after a final giggle, Daybright quieted down.  
  
Icefire walked slowly down the path, then stopped at the perfect place for the ambush. . . Deerfoot and Daybright looked at each other, nodded once, then leaped out of the bushes to tackle him.  
  
"Boo!!" they shouted, all three falling down in a heap of laughing adolescents. Once Icefire had sufficiently recovered from his scare, he set about paying them back - by tickling both girls unmercifully.  
  
"That's what you get!" he laughed as the two squirmed and squealed. Eventually, they all calmed down and settled down on the path, joking and having a good time.  
  
Daybright sat facing away from the way Icefire had first come, which led to the entrance to the Vale. She heard a noise from behind her and stiffened for a moment before she realized it - Starsong! That cheat! She must be trying to sneak up on them! She waited a moment more for Starsong to get closer, then heard another noise and stood and whirled around in one fluid motion, expecting Starsong-  
  
-but instead found herself looking at a stunning white horse that had somehow managed to sound like a human sneaking up on her. It was perfect in every way... too perfect... and she knew it for sure when she looked up in its eyes...  
  
-and then she knew that this was no horse, but a Companion, and that his name was Carmen...  
  
:Boo!: she heard, but not quite heard. :You think your surprise for Icefire was good, eh? Well, wait till you figure out what you're in for!: She heard a laughing sound. :I Choose you, Daybright. And we shall be together forever!:  
  
These words were the last things she would remember, but her friends (including Starsong, who'd shown up when Daybright turned around) watched in amazement as threw her arms around the horse's neck with an expression of pure happiness and joy.  
  
Daybright came back to herself a minute or two after the Companion had arrived and swept her off her feet. She grinned briefly at him, then turned to her friends. "Guys, I want you to meet Carmen. He just Chose me to be a Herald of Valdemar!"  
  
Their jaws practically dropped open in shock. The resemblance to the Companions stationed in k'Valdemar was more obvious once the stallion, who was larger by far than his fellows in the Vale, moved into the light. This generation of Hawkbrothers knew very well what Heralds were - and what an honor it was to be Chosen by one of the legendary Companions.  
  
"You- wow, Day!" Deerfoot exclaimed, rushing over to hug her best friend. "I can't believe it! This is so exciting!" She then turned to the stallion and bowed slightly. "Wind to thy wings, spirit-brother. We are honored that you have seen one of our number as worthy!" He bowed right back, then whickered and whuffed her hand gently, causing the young woman to laugh then turn to hug Daybright again.  
  
Starsong and Icewind got in on the hug too, and the four friends grinned at each other. "C'mon," Daybright urged. "Let's go find my parents!"  
  
They all ran headlong down the path towards the family's ekele - one that was actually fairly high up. Surprisingly, Day's Valdemaran mother had taken to living in the trees with ease, much to the delight of her husband. The four arrived and Day climbed up to find Nightsong stretched out in a hammock, listening to Kirane practicing her newest composition.  
  
"Mum, Dad? Will you come down with me for a minute?" Day asked as she entered. "I want you to meet someone." Mystified by willing to do as their daughter requested, the couple followed her.  
  
"Who do you want us to-" Kirane began, then stopped short when her eyes settled on the Companion.  
  
"I want to introduce you both to Carmen, a Companion of Valdemar. He Chose me to be a Herald!"  
  
Day had been slightly worried that her parents wouldn't be happy about this news and might insist she stay in the Vale, but all her fears evaporated when they both smiled.  
  
"Oh Daybright, dear! This is so wonderful!" her mother said, hugging her close.  
  
:I knew they'd be okay,: said a voice in her mind. Carmen nosed her. :After all, who could resist _me_?: She laughed inwardly at that.  
  
"You'd better pack," her father advised with a smile and a pat on her shoulder. She looked at Carmen, who nodded.  
  
:He's right,: he told her. :We need to get going!:  
  
She rushed back upstairs to pack her things, including all her jewelry (mostly made from the feathers discarded by her father's barn own Aszre or from her gryphon friend Norieth), a few of her favorite outfits (some dressy and some comfortable mage-robes that she loved, as well as a simple scout uniform or two), her dagger, bow and arrows, and a few other personal items. She left the ekele, tossed her pack on the ground, and ran to the kitchens to grab some food for her journey. On the way, she crashed into the head hertasi of the Vale, Setna.  
  
"Daybright, heyla!" Setna said cheerily. "Where are you off to in such a rush?"  
  
She grinned. "You'll never believe it. A Companion came to the Vale and Chose me!"  
  
The hertasi very nearly fell over. "By the Goddess! What amazing news!" She hugged the newly-Chosen until instinct took over. "You'll need food! Wait here, I'll be right back!"  
  
And Setna was true to her word. She returned long before Day expected her, and she was carrying two bulging packs. "One's for you, and the other is for your Companion. Yours will keep for a few days, and it should be enough. You can get more for free at towns along the way, or so I hear, so don't short yourself on food! Now you'd best be off."  
  
Setna shook her head ruefully. "It won't be the same without you, Daybright. We'll all miss you!" After a last hug, Day left and returned to her Companion, family, and friends.  
  
Two other hertasi she didn't recognize had loaded her bag on Carmen's back, and when they saw the food bags, took those as well to load. She gave a last hug to her friends, grinning at Deerfoot, then hugged her parents and bid them farewell. Finally, she climbed into Carmen's saddle and they left the Vale.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Akilah, I thirst! Hasten your steps!" the mistress called out, sounding ill-tempered. The young servant scrambled up the stairs towards her mistress' room, trying to manage two cups of tea on a tray as she ascended the stairs as quickly as possible. Her long, dark hair, divided up into many braids, swung wildly as she moved as fast as she dared, careful not to spill. It was hard being a servant in Karse, especially a servant of an uncaring and notoriously cruel master and mistress.  
  
She composed herself for a moment before entering, trying to look as if she hadn't been hurrying. Her mistress frowned at her as she entered. "Akilah, you look horrible. I hope you did not spill any tea on your way up the stairs. . ." she said menacingly. Akilah immediately looked down at the ground and shook her head forcefully.  
  
The mistress and her eldest daughter Gilliana sat comfortably in the large, stuffy room. Two large (closed) windows looked out on the grounds, and the second eldest daughter, Celia, sat on the window seat, looking outside at her brothers as they cantered past on their horses. Poor Celia longed to escape this room, but her mother would never permit her daughters to go faster than a trot on a horse.  
  
"Bring us our tea, Akilah," the mistress said, sounding more and more like she was in a truly foul mood. The young woman served Gilliana her tea, but as she was handing the mistress hers, Gilliana reached out her foot to trip her, causing the young slave to spill all over the mistress' new dress.  
  
~No, no, no!~ she thought, panicking. ~She must know that her daughter caused me to do that! I am not so clumsy! She must know. . .~  
  
The mistress rose from her chair, her face red and fists clenched. Obviously, she did not realize or did not care what Gilliana had done. "Akilah Goldsummer," she said, barely contained rage evident in her voice, "you are not fit to serve me, but I took pity on you after your parents died - I took you as my personal servant. I did my best to raise you to be a helpful, mannered young woman. But now," she said, her voice rising, "look what you have done! You have ruined my dress, my mood, and my day."  
  
The mistress smiled cruelly as Akilah cowered on the floor in front of her, shaking. "For this, I will see to it that you are punished. Celia!" she barked, and her daughter looked up. "Accompany this worthless dog to Yuaen. I trust that you will tell him what has happened here and tell him to use his best judgment on what an. . ." she smiled again, "appropriate punishment would be."  
  
Celia nodded silently and walked to the door, her face expressionless. Akilah rose slowly and followed her. Though Akilah and Celia spoke sometimes in a friendly manner, there was no doubt in the young servant's mind that the mistress' daughter would not stand up to the Head of Servants and risk being punished by her mother.  
  
~I- I hope that Yuaen will not punish me overly much. . .~ she thought fearfully as she followed Celia. They found the Head Servant overseeing the cleaning of a small building used for storing garden tools. Akilah shuddered when she saw him. He had evil eyes, and he knew just how much punishment he could do to a servant before they were permanently scarred or injured, and precisely how much the Master and Mistress would allow before they would become angry at him.  
  
"Servant Yuaen," Celia said with a great deal of authority as Akilah got down on the ground and kneeled to him, her face practically in the dirt to make sure he would not think she was being disrespectful in the slightest.  
  
He looked up from his work with a glare, then realized it was a daughter of the Mistress and smiled a fake smile. "Lady Celia. I am honored that you have come to me." His eyes lighted on Akilah and he glared and his lip curled. "Has this. . . this _creature_, wronged you, Lady?"  
  
Celia ignored his response and spoke in a monotone. "My mother has requested that I tell you of the errors of Akilah Goldsummer, a house- servant. After taking overly long to fetch tea for Mistress Ailasia and Lady Gilliana, she entered the presence of the Ladies looking disgraceful and then proceeded to spill tea all over Mistress Ailasia's new dress. She requests you punish the servant as you see fit."  
  
Yuaen smiled and bowed to her. "I shall do so immediately." He looked down at Akilah and kicked her in the side. "Up, fool. Come with me."  
  
She had no choice but to obey. ~Where will he take me?~ she thought worriedly as she walked silently behind him. Eventually, they arrived at a small building. It was Yuaen's private quarters.  
  
He smiled at her again - it was a cruel smile. "Go inside, dog, and I will teach you to never," he smiled again, "_ever_ again do anything to offend the Mistress." She walked towards the door mutely, a feeling of dread quickly growing in the pit of her stomach. Opening the door, she entered and moved aside to let him pass.  
  
He motioned towards a chair. "Sit." She did so. He stood in front of her, his arms folded over his chest, eyes menacing. He examined her. "You're filthy and disgusting," he finally said. "You are not worthy of being in the Mistress' presence, you are not worthy of even living in this house, or in Karse!" he said angrily. Yuaen smiled again and reached for the whip on the table. Akilah screamed as he began to whip her savagely, a cruel smile on his face.  
  
She felt the energy then. She didn't know how to describe it, and she had no idea what it was, but she knew it was there, all around her, and in the earth. She _reached_ for it and brought it up through the earth and through her body, then grabbed Yuaen's hands to send it through him. . .  
  
Yuaen screamed as the energy took him, and Akilah screamed as well, the energy hurting her as well. She could control it at first, but now, it was controlling her. . .  
  
She didn't even hear the loud pounding on the door as Yuaen collapsed to the floor, dead, didn't even notice when the door was broken down, didn't hear the soft chime of bells on the floor. . .  
  
:Akilah!: a voice cried, and she felt someone, something, taking the power from her and sending it back into the place it came from. She was saved. She collapsed onto the floor next to a charred body - Yuaen.  
  
She began to sob. ~What have I done? I- they'll kill me for what I've done! I don't deserve to live, I've ruined everything. . .~  
  
:No!: the voice cried again, and she looked up, startled. She'd almost forgotten about it. She saw it then, the being the voice had come from. He was a stallion, white as snow, with blue eyes. . .  
  
And she fell into those eyes and was covered inside and out with the love they held. :I am Rion, my Akilah. You are my Chosen, and I love you.: Relief flooded through her as she leaned on the Companion's shoulder and sobbed with incredible joy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For once, Cira really didn't have anything planned for the afternoon, so she decided to travel to the market to look for some new weapons to try out. She really hadn't purchased anything except food lately, and now that she had some free time, she might be able to find something worth her money.  
  
People instinctively moved out of her way as she journeyed through Haven - she walked with such confidence and such ease with weapons at her side that no one wanted to make her mad. Though Cira knew she wouldn't ever hurt someone for something as silly as bumping into her, it was nice to be able to walk with some freedom through the crowded streets.  
  
She arrived quickly and found a few stalls selling weapons even quicker. The man in charge of the first one she approached looked at her and realized immediately that he had someone that knew what she was doing here, not some pampered rich-girl that liked to carry a sword at her side even when she had no idea how to use it. Cira's lip curled at the very idea - people should be self-sufficient and know how to defend themselves, not just look ornamental!  
  
"Good afternoon," the shopkeeper said politely. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"  
  
"Not really," she replied quietly as her sharp eyes scanned the weapons, looking for something that might be worth her money. Cira shook her head. "Thanks anyway," she said, walking away.  
  
She visited many more stalls like it, and got the same results. ~Nothing worth buying in this whole place,~ she grumbled mentally.  
  
Her mood was quickly going sour. She'd wasted her whole afternoon and gotten nothing out of it.  
  
~I wish there was something I could actually _do_,~ she thought with a sigh. ~I'm wasted on thieving, but there's no way I'm joining the Guard or something silly like that. . .~ Cira shook her head with another sigh and headed for home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aran and Nianu had been delayed nearly a candlemark by the well- wishing Ashkevrons, who were unbelievably proud to let another of their number go off with a Companion, unlike how it had been in the days of the famous Vanyel. Cayr had been surprised but very proud of his friend, and Aran was happy to let the older boy take over the horse-training since he was off to the Collegium.  
~I still can't believe it,~ he thought in wonder as Nianu cantered beneath him. ~I never thought I'd ever be Chosen. . . well, I never really considered it as something that could happen to me, I suppose.~  
  
:Are you happy that you have been Chosen, though?: Nianu asked him, sounding a bit worried.  
  
"Of course!" he said, the wind whipping the words from his mouth. He felt her relief through this new Bond that they shared. "It's. . . amazing. I just never expected it at all!" he laughed.  
  
Aran heard her laugh as well. ~I think it usually is that way. I am glad I found you. Most of my friends have Chosen already. My dear friend Carmen left at about the same time as I did, but he went to the west. I hope he found his Chosen. I would ask, but we cannot Mindspeak so far apart.:  
  
They continued on in silence, and Aran, experienced with horses, was amazed that she could travel so quickly for so long! They'd already been running for several candlemarks, and she hadn't wanted to stop at all.  
  
:We have to travel for some time if we're to get to the Collegium very quickly,: she noted. :Companions are made to run like this.:  
  
He nodded silently, and she continued to run past the farms, fields, and woodlands of beautiful Valdemar. "Do I have any Gifts?" he asked her.  
  
:Of course you do, dear. You have a bit of Animal Mindspeech, which you'll eventually be able to use to feel the emotions of nearby animals and try to calm them down. You also have Farsight and Fetching, both at middle- strength. Farsight lets you see things that are far away, and Fetching lets you bring far away items to you.:  
  
"W- wow," he said, surprised at her quick answer and amazed that he had Gifts. He hadn't even suspected that, either. "I- thought I was normal until now!" Aran laughed, and Nianu joined him, both very happy with their new bond. 


	3. Evening

Evening  
  
It was a 10-hour ride to Haven, which wasn't bad considering it took two days on a fast horse. Luna taught him more about this Gift of his, and improved on the shields he already had. They arrived at the Collegium just as the sun was beginning to set, and Ter, nervous around all these new people that seemed to comfortable with each other, shrank into himself more and more.  
  
Luna stopped and, aching, he dismounted. :You'll need to see both the Dean of Heralds and the Housekeeper sometime,: she told him. :Go talk to someone in Grays and they'll tell you where to go.: The Companion nuzzled him, aware of his worry. :Don't worry. All the Herald-Trainees are perfectly friendly, and they'll all be glad to help you get settled. If you need me, Mindcall, all right?:  
  
He nodded, a lump in his throat, and she whuffed him comfortingly before walking off towards what looked like an enormous stable.  
  
Teriyel looked around. There seemed to be a few Herald-Trainees around, and,  
  
heart thumping loudly, he cautiously approached a young man.  
  
:H-hello,: he "said" with a shy smile. :I'm, er, Teriyel, and I just arrived... My Companion Luna said to go see a Dean or something, but I don't have any idea where to go. Do- do you think you could help me?:  
  
"Of course!" he replied. "I'm Rohen to Aeyi, and it's nice to meet you, Teriyel to Luna. So you just got here? We'll go to the Housekeeper tonight, and you can see the Dean in the morning when you've gotten a good night's sleep," Rohen said with another smile.  
  
Relieved by the other Trainee's kind and carefree attitude, Teriyel smiled back and followed him through his new home. The Collegium was quite impressive and he would have enjoyed it a great deal more if he hadn't been quite so tired. Riding was harder work than he'd thought!  
  
After seeing the Housekeeper, Teriyel followed to his new room, where he learned the basics of life at the Collegium. Immediately after his new friend left, Teriyel fell into bed and went right to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The forest was alive as Carmen cantered through it with Daybright on his back. The wind whipped past her, blowing her hair back and making her eyes sting. But she didn't mind. This was the fastest she'd ever gone through the forest, including rides on dyheli-back. Carmen seemed to know where trees and holes were, and she had no fear that he'd misstep. Birds sang, bondbirds screamed out, and the larger animals moved around. A wolf pack ran alongside them for a moment or two, and the alpha male barked a friendly greeting at her. Once again, she was pleasantly mystified by how much animals seemed to take to her.  
  
:That's an example of your Gifts working together,: came Carmen's voice into her mind.  
  
Gifts! She _did_ have them! Everyone else (well, except her mother, a Bard, and Deerfoot, whose father was a Shin'a'in) had at least a touch of the Magegift, but she had none. But, she thought with a twinge of guilt, it wasn't as bad for her as it was for Deerfoot, whose Tayledras mother was one of the strongest Adepts that k'Valdemar had.  
  
"What Gifts _do_ I have?" she asked. The words were whipped from her mouth by the speed at which Carmen ran.  
  
:Well, you have a bit of Receptive Mindspeech, which means people can Mindspeak you, but you can't talk back. Your other two Gifts are Animal Mindspeech and Empathy, which allow you to speak to animals, and sense and influence the feelings of others. Most Empaths are charismatic, and, untrained, the Gift makes people really like you. Those two together are making animals really like you, as well as people.:  
  
"So that's what it is!" she laughed. "I'd always wondered."  
  
Daybright pondered this for another few candlemarks as they traveled through the forest. Eventually, the forest began to thin out and finally ended as they crossed into farmland and villages. Carmen slowed to a smooth walk.  
  
:I figured we could stop for the night. We're in Valdemar now, so there's a Waystation and a stream up here somewhere. . .:  
  
They found it a moment later, and she dismounted without many aches - riding on a Companion was much more comfortable than riding on a dyheli! She shuddered at the thought with a grin, and "heard" Carmen chuckle.  
  
She took out one of her packs of food, and was suddenly swarmed by songbirds. The tiny creatures perched on her arms, shoulders, and hair, and all cheeped, eager for a snack. She laughed and settled on the ground, careful not to disturb them, and opened her packs. Setna had packed all Day's favorite things to eat, and she did it justice by eating a good-sized dinner. She fed Carmen some grain from the second bag, and, giving in to the insistent demands of the birds with a smile, she crumbled up some bread and scattered it on the ground. They all hopped off her simultaneously and began to eat.  
  
Carmen stepped over to her and nuzzled her gently. :Tired?: he asked. She nodded with a smile and followed him into the Waystation after grabbing the bags. Daybright stumbled through the tasks of cleaning Carmen and setting up her bed, and then finally she lay down to sleep.  
  
"Good night, Carmen," she murmured before drifting off.  
  
:Good night, Chosen.:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Akilah and Rion had a good deal of land to travel before they were truly safe from her former owners - they had to get into Valdemar. Fortunately, nothing could match Rion's speed, and even if they had discovered what had happened immediately, which they hadn't, Companion and Chosen still would have been able to escape them.  
  
It was evening by the time they crossed over into Valdemar and found a Waystation to spend the night in, and Akilah was still very shaken by the events of the day. Rion had hardly spoken to her at all, not wanting to frighten her too much, but sent courage, love, and a feeling of safety down the bond to try to comfort her.  
  
The Companion slowed and then stopped as they arrived at the small building, and Akilah looked around warily. ~I don't think they possibly could have chased me,~ she decided, dismounting. "Oh, I ache," she moaned. "I've never ridden a horse before. I had no idea it'd be so much work!" she giggled.  
  
Rion nuzzled her gently. :Will you be all right?: he asked her quietly.  
  
She jumped when she heard his voice, but calmed quickly. "Erm, yes. I- I think so. . ." The memories of what had happened resurfaced without warning, and she sat down where she was and buried her head in her hands. "What did I do? How could I have done such a thing?" she asked herself as she began to cry silently.  
  
The Companion bent down and nuzzled her cheek, feeling horrible for not getting there and Choosing her sooner. :It's not your fault, Chosen,: he said honestly.  
  
"How did I do it?" she asked him.  
  
He paused. :Do you really want to know?: he asked her. She nodded. :Well,: Rion began, :everyone is different, of course. Everyone has different strengths and weaknesses, likes and dislikes, and everyone looks different, too. But some people are born with special abilities that we in Valdemar call "Gifts." There are many types of Gifts, and all can do many different things.:  
  
:You, Akilah,: he continued, :have a very powerful, very rare gift. You are a mage, and once you are trained, you will be the most powerful level - an Adept. What you did back there was _not_ your fault,: he insisted. :What happened there is what happens to anyone who has a powerful Gift and doesn't know how to control it, or someone who doesn't even know they have it and are pushed too far. It has happened to many of the heroes of Valdemar - Lavan Firestorm and Vanyel Ashkevron, to only name two.:  
  
Akilah absorbed this information and did her best to understand it. A- a mage? Her? The orphaned servant of the Mistress, the ugliest, poorest creature in the house, a mage? It was very hard to believe, but Rion had said it with such confidence that she trusted him utterly.  
  
:Come, Chosen,: he said as he nosed her gently. :You need sleep.: Akilah nodded and entered the Waystation. After cleaning up her new Companion, she crawled into the little bed and went right to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cira Quicksilver was not in a mood to be bothered.  
  
"Back off," Cira growled under her breath at the person who was "sneakily" approaching her from behind. She continued walking down one of the dirtiest streets in Haven as she said this. "Don't make me mad right now."  
  
"C'mon, Cira," a familiar voice said with a chuckle. "Don't'cha want to be my pal anymore?"  
  
"Ty!" She perked up immediately and turned around to grin at him. "What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Myran says that he's been working on a really great plan," he replied with a grin. "He wants both of us back there now to talk about it so we can try to do it tonight."  
  
"Fine by me," she replied.  
  
The two of them walked towards their home, and they arrived fairly quickly. Cira rapped efficiently on the door, and Myran peered out the peephole in it before opening it and allowing them inside.  
  
The other four members of the group were lounging around, and had apparently been waiting for Cira and Ty.  
  
Myran was the leader of the group. As the eldest (22 years old) and "smartest," he planned most of the "missions" with the help of the others. Self-assured and cocky, Cira didn't enjoy his company.  
  
Vec was one of their three thieves, and was a scrawny boy of about 19 who looked remarkably like a rat. Usually grinning an ugly grin, Vec was a master lock picker and could work his way into any building.  
  
Licyn was a dark, mysterious kind of character. One did not _find_ Licyn, he found you, and only when he wanted to. An expert at remaining unnoticed, he was usually the one to get the goods and get out as fast as possible.  
  
Brina was the only other female of the six of them, and was the group mage. She was only an Apprentice, but was lucky enough to have been trained a little in the use of her minor Gift, meaning she could cause distractions at just the right time. This made her invaluable to the group and their safety and success.  
  
Ty was the final thief. Orphaned when he was very young, he'd joined a group of boys and trained in typical thievery until he'd met Cira and joined this group with her. Adorable and still young-looking, Ty was a master of disguise and accents, and was smart enough to fake his way through situations.  
  
Cira was the final member. She was 18 years old and had been on her own for several years now.  
  
~How long has it been?~ she asked herself. ~Well, mother got in trouble with the Guard when I was twelve, and I haven't seen her since. Father became ill when I was 14 and died on my 15th birthday. so it really has been three full years,~ she thought, surprised. ~I can't believe I've made it this long.~  
  
The fighter of the group, Cira was a natural with every weapon she could get her hands on. As long as someone gave her rudimentary training, she could fill in the rest herself and do better than some did even with teachers every step of the way.  
  
The other four greeted her and Ty with grunts and silent waves of acknowledgement as they entered.  
  
"What's going on, guys?" she asked them, throwing herself back into a chair.  
  
With this question asked, Myran launched into a huge, elaborate explanation of what they were going to do tonight. As Cira absorbed the information and began to think it through, she realized that all they were really doing was breaking into one of the nicer houses in Haven by following their usual plan, but Myran was going into such detail that it sounded completely new. She glanced briefly at the faces of Vec, Licyn, and Brina, and she was surprised to see that they were hanging onto his every word, completely taken in by his phony speech.  
  
~I can't believe they're falling for this,~ she thought to herself. ~He's. he must be trying to control us more. Since the others are falling for this big plan, they'll most likely think he's really smart and leave all the plans up to him from now on. Not good.~  
  
She caught Ty's eyes, which he promptly rolled, and then he grinned at her, obviously thinking the same thing she was - that the others were being fools for letting Myran trick them into giving him more power over them like this.  
  
~I'm glad I have a friend like Ty that really understands me,~ she thought with a small smile. ~But. I don't think that this group is the place for me anymore. I want to learn, I want to meet new people, I want to feel safe, like I'm not always going to be on the run from the Guard.~ The answer came to her all of a sudden, and she caught and held that idea close to her heart until after the meeting when she could talk to Ty about it.  
  
After Myran dismissed them, she caught Ty outside. "Hey, I- you wanna go somewhere with me?" she asked him.  
  
"Sure! Where to?" he asked as they began to walk. She led him down the winding streets of Haven, and on their right and left, the houses slowly began looking nicer and nicer.  
  
Eventually, they arrived at a large set of gates guarded by two women clad in blue. Their official, clean look made Cira embarrassed by her own shabby appearance, and she attempted to straighten her hair and dust off her clothing before approaching them.  
  
"Erm, hello," she said with a shy smile to one of them. "I- I was thinking about becoming an Unaffiliate at the Collegium, and- do you think anyone would be able to give me a quick tour around?" she asked.  
  
The guard smiled at her. "I have just the person," she replied. "My son is a Herald-Trainee, and he's free right now. I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking you around." She looked at Ty. "Are you thinking of applying as well?" she asked him politely.  
  
He smiled but shook his head. "Nah, I'm just here with her since she came."  
  
"All right." The woman seemed to concentrate on something for a few seconds, then she relaxed again. "My son is on his way. Good luck to you."  
  
"Thank you," Cira replied, and she and Ty passed through the gates. A young man approached them quickly. He had short brown hair, and was quite tall and handsome. He smiled broadly.  
  
"Hello!" he said. "I'm Corin. Are you the two that wanted a tour of the five Collegia?" he asked.  
  
"We are," she smiled. "I'm Cira, and this is Ty."  
  
"Great to meet you!" he grinned, and he sounded like he meant it. His enthusiasm was contagious, and she found herself grinning back. "And I want both of you to meet Dareana, my Companion." Cira looked up to see a beautiful mare prance up to them. The mare paused to nuzzle her Chosen briefly, then looked up at Cira and met her eyes. Somehow, she knew that the mare was judging her, and looking into her soul. She'd heard rumors that Companions could know a person's intentions, but she'd never really believed it until now.  
  
Cira was surprised to see Dareana's eyes widen, and the Companion turned her gaze back to Corin and looked at him intently.  
  
"Um, Dareana wants to know if you've ever been onto the Collegium grounds before," he asked, sounding a bit mystified.  
  
"Er, no," she replied, confused as well. Corin shrugged, and the four of them began to walk. He first took her through the buildings (the Companion waited outside, naturally) to show her and Ty some classes, as well as the private rooms of the Trainees.  
  
They then returned to the outdoors. "Would you like to see the Grove?" Corin asked.  
  
"What's the Grove?" she asked him curiously, and he gestured forward grandly and grinned.  
  
"I'll show you," he said as they began to walk, Dareana trailing behind them. "The Grove is a very special, very sacred place in Companion's Field. It's where the first King, King Valdemar, prayed for some way to make sure all the rulers of Valdemar were fair and just to their people. He'd prayed for a full day when he felt magic stirring in the Grove, and it began to glow, getting brighter and brighter, until suddenly the first Companion appeared and Chose him, his son, and his Herald."  
  
But Cira and Ty weren't listening anymore. They were gazing open- mouthed at the glow in the Grove. it began to glow brighter and brighter.  
  
~I- what's going on?~ Cira thought, afraid. ~Why.~  
  
.and then the Companion appeared.  
  
"Oh- dear." Corin managed to say before he, too, was silenced in amazement.  
  
There was no doubt in anyone's mind that this amazing creature was a mighty stallion. He reared up on his hind legs and tossed his head, his front hooves flailing. He landed silently, his head held high. All four of them - Corin, Ty, Cira, and even Dareana - were perfectly silent as he walked slowly and purposely forward to stop in front of Cira.  
  
She hated to admit to herself, but even at that moment, _especially_ at that moment, she was afraid. Afraid of herself, afraid of him, afraid of what would happen in her future if what she _knew_ was going to happen _did_. but she couldn't help looking into his incredible blue eyes.  
  
:I am here for _you_, Cira Quicksilver,: a masculine voice told her. :I am Kija. I Choose you.:  
  
Love flowed out through those eyes and overwhelmed her as Cira was Chosen by Kija. His love cured her every insecurity, filled the empty place inside that had been hurting her these three lonely years, and not only that, but made her feel like the greatest person in the world to have been Chosen by him. Kija, the most wonderful creature in the world. Kija, a creature that had been born from the Grove only moments before.  
  
She smiled broadly and leaned forward to wrap her arms around her Companion's neck.  
  
"I love you, Kija," she said in a fervent whisper.  
  
:I love you too, Chosen.:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aran and Nianu rode on until long past sunset, and only when Aran yawned and blinked sleepily did he realize how tired he was.  
  
:We're stopping soon, love,: Nianu sent. :There's a village up ahead that we can stay in; that way, both of us can have a nice, restful night to prepare for another three or four days of riding to get to Haven.:  
  
"Three or four more days?" Aran replied, a bit dazed. "That's all?"  
  
Nianu sent a wordless affirmative and continued cantering on towards the village. They arrived only a quarter of a candlemark later, and Aran was practically dragged off Nianu's back by the innkeeper.  
  
"Be careful with the boy, now!" the innkeeper's wife urged her husband as he set Aran down. She took Aran's hands and helped him stand, looking in his face with an anxious and worried expression on her face. "You all right lad?"  
  
"'m fine," Aran replied, blinking. "Just- tired."  
  
She smiled. "Then we'll get you a bed and a hot breakfast in the morning." She led him upstairs and into his room, where he collapsed into bed and promptly fell asleep. 


End file.
